


Just Turn Around Boy

by Tomocum



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Community: personakinkmeme, Hands-free Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomocum/pseuds/Tomocum
Summary: Ryuji eats Akechi's ass in the Leblanc bathroom.





	Just Turn Around Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write as much M/M as I used to, save for some RP I do with a pal of mine. I don't have much experience writing rimming, hopefully this is okay! This was a prompt fill for an anon on personakinkmeme.
> 
> Prompt:"Can I get one of the PT members eating Goro Akechi's ass like they own the thing. Like it's their last goddamn meal (preferably not literally, but if you wanna do Akeshu, there's at least something). I want Akechi to get off on this stimulation alone.
> 
> \+ I'm gay, so bonus if the PT member is one of the dudes, doesn't matter which one.  
++ I'd like it fully consensual, please. i said dubcon was okay on the OG request, but I regret it now.  
+++ Praise kink or Ass worship? Hell yes. Not required, though."  
[Link!](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1598.html?thread=1181758#cmt1181758)

Ryuji found it hard to ignore Akechi’s… something. There was something about the guy that just rubbed him the wrong way. Something just wasn’t right. Well, it was obvious from how he strong-armed (yeah, that was a nice way of putting it) his way into the Phantom Thieves. That didn’t stop him from noticing how nice his partner’s ass was. It was extremely hard to ignore, just like the rest of him, whenever they’d go into the Metaverse and he’d be wearing that over-the-top prince bullshit. Or maybe Ryuji was just looking for excuses to justify being on his knees in Leblanc’s bathroom while Akechi bent over the sink.

“Ah, I see. That is what you were after this whole time? Very well then, please, continue, Skull,” Akechi said airily as if they were speaking over tea. 

“What else would I be after?” Ryuji mumbled. His mind was elsewhere. Elsewhere being right in front of him, but who was going to say anything? A sigh escaped him when he finally managed to yank the other’s slacks and underwear down to his knees, revealing his pale pert flesh to the world. Well, just to Ryuji really. Licking his lips, he squatted behind him so he was at eye level with his ass. “Been wantin’ a crack at this ass for a while, man.” His hands groped his cheeks, marveling at the baby soft skin under his heated touch.

Even if he couldn’t see it, it was obvious Akechi was taken slightly aback by the bluntness of it all. “Ah, well, I always took you for a… well, I guess it doesn’t matter. I’d love to see how you fare in… these types of situations.”

The soft, bubbly laughter that followed had a sinister strangeness to it just under the surface, but, Ryuji shook it off. There’d be time to analyze (or more realistically, shit talk while jacking off before bed) the guy later on. He then opted to smack Akechi’s ass, mostly hoping to tell him to _ please _stop laughing at whatever image he had of him in his head for now. 

“Oh my,” Akechi gasped out with only the smallest hint of sarcasm to it. 

That earned him another spank. 

A small, soft gasp leaped out of his throat before he coughed as if he were trying to hide it. Ryuji couldn't help but grin to himself as he watched the other poorly cover up his surprise. He couldn’t see Akechi’s face from this angle, but, the thought of his cheeks flushing slightly and his carefully mussed hair falling over his eyes made him smile. A faint pink mark rose to the surface of Akechi’s ass. The redness contrasting prettily against his alabaster skin and egging him on to make it redder. Instead, Ryuji’s hand stroked him soothingly. “Pretty cute,” he mused to himself. _ ‘For a complete asshole.’ _

Akechi’s legs shifted and his arms shook as he tried to make himself more comfortable. A frustrated sigh slipped past his lips in a way that told Ryuji he probably wasn’t supposed to hear that.

That wouldn’t do.

Both of Ryuji’s hands circled his cheeks, pushing them up, jiggling them before massaging them. His strong, calloused fingers sank into the firm but still soft flesh, pushing deep into the muscle and forcing a muffled grunt from Akechi’s throat. His thumbs stroked long, hard and deep across his ass, as if he were trying to find and loosen any knots. Long lines turned into small, tight circles closer to Akechi’s hip bones and slowly moving toward the center. The tips of his thumbs teased the very top of his cleft and hinted at the possibility of pulling him apart. 

“Please Skull, get to the point,” Akechi huffed, shifting his legs once more.

“Sheesh, pushy,” Ryuji said. He couldn’t help but grin cheekily at the reaction he got. It was a strange reversal. Normally it was the brunet that got under his skin. It honestly gave him a bit of a trip. He licked his lips once again. His gaze panned down what he could see of Akechi’s slim body; the wisps of brown hair brushing against hunched shoulders, his spine arched slightly to push his surprisingly shapely hips out and that perky ass that Ryuji couldn’t tear his eyes from. He managed to pull them away for just a moment, even pulling himself a little further away to really get what he was working with. Akechi had surprisingly nice legs, or at least smooth taught thighs that he wouldn’t mind grinding against if he had the chance. Though, that didn’t matter right now. His attention was elsewhere… 

Ryuji’s face dove towards Akechi’s hips. His hot breath ghosted over pale flesh and sent shivers up his spine, or that’s what he assumed judging by how Akechi shuddered. He was so close that he swore he could smell the lavender soap clinging to his skin. His hands slid up to his hips, stroking his sides as he pressed a kiss to his cleft. More kisses followed. They were light, so light that they shouldn’t have even counted as a kiss if not for how long his lips stayed pressed to Akechi’s skin. As he traveled across his skin, they grew deeper and firmer with each kiss. 

Ryuji honestly didn’t know what he was doing. 

There was a part in his mind that screamed at him to just give in and ravish Akechi’s ass like in those fantasies that left his balls empty and sheets ruined much to his mom’s chagrin. He was tempted. He really was. However, with an ass like Akechi’s, it’d be a crime to not lavish all the attention he could onto it. Who knew when he’d have the chance again?

The muffled sounds of their friends upstairs could be heard over the sound of clattering dishes and bubbling something (Coffee? Curry? Ryuji really couldn’t care at that moment.) Both served as reminders of how there were people just a few feet away from the crammed single person bathroom. Surely, if someone were to go to the door, they’d see the slightly obscured figure of the (second) Detective Prince bent over through the fogged glass. The thought made Ryuji’s cock twitch in his pants. 

He was so caught up in the risk of being caught that he almost didn’t notice Akechi’s hand reaching for his own dick. Ryuji ‘tsked’ before smacking him on the hip and gripping on tight. “Nah man,” he muttered before chuckling. “Not yet anyway.”

Akechi muttered something under his breath before speaking up in that cheerful but sinister tone once again. Regardless, his hand moved away from his cock and planted itself back onto the sink.“I wouldn’t have to take care of myself if you just--” He gasped, effectively cutting himself off, as Ryuji’s thumbs spread him apart. “**Get on with it**.”

Ryuji snickered. He crept forward, his warm breath ghosting over Akechi’s sensitive flesh and making him shiver. “Yeah, yeah,” he whispered. His fingers traced lines across his skin as he stared at Akechi’s twitching hole. Was it fucked up if he found it kind of cute? Probably. 

He shifted downward, the tip of his tongue grazing against the end of his taint and swiping upward with the flat of his tongue. He tried to apply the most pressure against his pucker to ‘get on with it’ before flicking the cleft. He wasn’t sure if that actually felt good or not, only having the soft exhale and trembling of Akechi’s hips to go off of. It just seemed right.

That was probably the right way to go about this, right? Akechi didn’t seem to complain.

The faint taste of sweat and clean skin didn’t stay on Ryuji’s tongue for long. But the taste and smell of Akechi weren’t why he had fantasized about doing this for so long. He wasn’t about to complain though. It’d only make his future fantasies all the more real. The memory of Akechi’s smooth skin under his fingertips and how they sank into his cheeks could probably make him cum alone. The soft, muffled sounds and the way Akechi would shakily suck in quick breaths were enough for him to decide to go further.

He delved in once again; licking long stripes across Akechi’s crack, grazing and circling around the rim of his twitching hole and pressing his lips against it after a few flicks. He kissed his asshole a few more times. Each kiss was slightly firmer and longer than the last. His right hand slid up Akechi’s hip as if he were trying to remember every curve of his body from touch along, as the other continued to cling onto his cheek. His other hand massaged Akechi awkwardly, it was hard to do much besides squeeze as he ate the guy out.

He lapped at Akechi’s asshole, assaulting him with long but firm upward strokes before suckling against him. The sound of his moan was quickly followed by a soft ‘clap’, most likely his hand slapping against his mouth to muffle any more sounds. His legs quivered. One foot shifted to the side, the sound of his loafers skidding across bathroom tile did little to muffle the slick sounds of Ryuji’s mouth and Akechi’s muffled gasps.

It made Ryuji’s cock throb. Greedily, Ryuji sucked Akechi’s ass to coax out more of those sounds. 

Akechi shuddered and let out more shaky moans. His free hand gripped against the porcelain sink. The fabric of his gloves squeaking against the smooth surface and adding to the lewd cacophony that bounced off the tiny bathroom’s walls. 

Ryuji wished he could see the look on the brunet’s face. He’d just have to settle for his imagination and the reactions he could _ feel _ and _ hear _for now. If there was ever a next time, he could find a position that’d let him at least catch a glimpse of Akechi’s face as he played with his ass. Seeing a haughty guy like him, especially one that had so many loud fangirls whose constant squealing during class irritated him, all flushed and panting out his name… God, even if Akechi didn’t have such a nice ass, it’d be enough to stroke Ryuji’s bruised ego. 

He tongued his ass; swirling and lapping at him once more with the occasional suckling against his pucker. Each lap grew more intense in pressure. The tip of his tongue unintentionally teasing Akechi’s twitching hole as he dragged it up his crack. His hand was back on Akechi’s hip, sliding up and down the curves before groping his cheek. He stroked in light circles, clockwise and then counterclockwise for whatever reason. His cock throbbed once again. ‘_Not right now…_’ He thought before prodding Akechi’s needy hole.

That was enough to force a yelp out of the normally composed man. 

If his mouth wasn’t so busy at the moment, Ryuji would have smirked. Instead, he settled for prodding the center, just barely penetrating him. A soft moan escaped him and was muffled by the smooth, pale flesh surrounding his lips. He groped at Akechi’s flesh once more before finally delving in. 

His tongue pushed past Akechi’s entrance, surprising him a little.

Did he loosen him up that much? Or did the Second Detective Prince have some experience with this kinda thing? 

He pushed those thoughts aside and gently pumped his tongue in and not-quite-out of Akechi’s asshole. Of course, he couldn’t help but wonder what it’d feel like around his cock instead of his tongue but this was more than fine in his books. They were small, gentle if awkward ‘thrusts’ for now. He was still trying to find his own ground… and figure out what drove Akechi crazier. 

Shallow but quick thrusts seemed to make him pant. He switched to deeper but slower movements, which seemed to frustrate him if those mumbled somethings that’d drip from his lips told Ryuji anything. Yet, they still made his hips tremble and his knees buckle. It was difficult thanks to the tight grip around him, but he tried to wriggle and swirl his tongue inside Akechi’s insides. 

More shuddering gasps. Another shuffle of the feet. A shaky, airy laugh.

“You’re doing… fairly well, Sakamoto,” Akechi breathed. Even from this angle, Ryuji could feel his piercing gaze from over his shoulder… or at least, attempted gaze. He closed his eyes and continued to tongue fuck the other. The feeling of smooth leather attempting to scrape at his scalp made him blink and look up. Akechi’s arm twisted its way backward, his gloved fingers trying to weave into Ryuji’s bleached locks before pulling him forward. “Keep at it.”

‘_ Don’t have to tell me twice _,’ Ryuji thought, pulling his tongue out. He wasn’t allowed to pull away entirely thanks to Akechi’s grip on his hair. Not that he wanted to. He brought his lips to Akechi’s hole, kissing it tenderly before trying to push himself as deep as he could. Deep as he could being about halfway. 

He sucked needily around the rim. His tongue gently ground itself inside him, the tip brushing against the smooth skin inside. The deep, heavy pants forcing themselves out from Akechi’s chest with the smallest moans falling from his lips egged Ryuji on. Gone were the small, curious prods and he went straight to tongue fucking the man as hard and fast as he could. His tongue began to ache at this point. 

He wouldn’t dare stop. He couldn’t stop.

Whether it was for egotistical reasons and wanting Akechi to come by his hands or just wanting more of Akechi or even just wanting this to be over so he could take care of himself, either with or without Akechi’s help, Ryuji kept up the brusque pace.

It paid off.

Akechi moaned. His back straightened and the grip on Ryuji’s hair tightening then loosening and tightening again. His knees buckled and his hips bucked against Ryuji’s face. The pulse of Akechi’s orgasm could be felt around Ryuji’s tongue, keeping him locked in for a second or two each time he’d try to pull out. 

Ryuji couldn’t help but grin once he was out. Even if he couldn’t see Akechi’s face, seeing him trying to collect himself against the sink was more than enough. Once more, the pants and moans bounced off the yellowing white walls. He almost couldn’t hear the mumbling of Leblanc’s customers outside nor the sound of cutlery against ceramic. He licked his lips, the taste of Akechi still lingering on his tongue, as his hand reached down to stroke his twitching erection. 

Eventually, Akechi collected himself. He straightened his posture again, his hands moving to straighten his tie of all things before going to pull up his pants. “W-well,” he started, obviously taken aback by what had happened. Or that’s what Ryuji thought. “That was… enjoyable.”

Ryuji stood up, his legs quaking a bit from being locked in that position for so long, and once again grabbed onto Akechi’s hips. “Not yet.” He ground against the other. He leaned into Akechi’s ear, his breath ghosting across his flushed, damp skin. “I still gotta get off too, y’know.”

**end**


End file.
